


stretch the proportions of my soul

by Seiyofira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Atem is in the afterlife, Canon Compliant, Death, Depressing, For real it's gonna hurt you, Kind of suicide, M/M, Yuugi maybe not. Yet., post dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Did Yuugi blow this all out of proportion?Spirit Gate Round 3 drabble <3Prompt: Proportion
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	stretch the proportions of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all
> 
> Hope you enjoy the little drabble :)
> 
> SORRY IT'S GONNA BE PAINFUL BUCKLE UP Y'ALLLL

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His reflection, worn out and tired. Tired of everything. Yuugi was so tired of fighting with his mother. He was so tired of Jounouchi trying to rationalise that Atem had to leave and that it was for the best. It made him sound painfully alike to Anzu sometimes.

A soft knock. “Hey, Yuug’. Dinner’s getting cold. Come on, don’t blow this out of proportion, it’s gonna be fine.”

_Don’t blow this out of proportion._

He had it. Right there, right then, Yuugi had it. After drying his tears, the boy with the untamable hair sneaked into his room, packed a bag with bare essentials, took all his saved money he had and left. He left. For Egypt. There must be a way. He would not accept this.

His travels went anything but smoothly. Stranded in Singapore for a couple of days, getting sick on the car ride into the desert. It was horrible, but for Yuugi, it was worth the struggle. Upon arriving at his destination, Yuugi was blown away by the outstanding job that Seto Kaiba had done. It looked exactly like when they had their ceremonial duel, months ago. 

Or was it years? Yuugi couldn’t tell anymore. He didn’t care anyway. Time was futile.

Staring at the eye in the center of the door, he wasn’t sure what he expected. It didn’t budge. Nothing happened, and Yuugi fell to his knees, painfully realizing that all his efforts were in vain. Atem wouldn’t come back. No prayer, no begging, no knocking, no kicking and certainly no emotional distress would bring Atem back, nor would it open the big and bulky door in front of him.

Yuugi cried. He bawled his eyes out, his breath ragged, his heart arrhythmic and accelerated.

Had it been days since he had been here or longer? Yuugi still couldn’t tell. Time was of no matter. He felt frail, and he would gladly die here.

“Did I blow this out of proportion?”

His last words before he fell into an endless sleep, one that took away his worries and his pain.

The eye on the door began glowing. It was time for Yuugi to leave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You made it here! 
> 
> How's your heart? Mine is not so WELL.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Xoxo Sei


End file.
